Raymond Zarg Lauransan
Raymond Zarg Lauransan (レイモン・ザーグ・ローランサン) is the Cardinal of Earth and the overall commander of the Six Scriptures in the New World. He is also a member of the highest authority within the Slane Theocracy. Appearance Raymond is a keen-eyed man and the youngest of his present company. He is still in his mid-40s, though his energy made that difficult to believe. Personality Raymond is a calm and reasonable individual. Even when faced with overwhelming odds with the appearance of the Sorcerer King and his powerful army, he stills holds great confidence in the Slane Theocracy, believing that the power of the Godkins would prevail against the new foe. The realist in him, however, acknowledges that the chances of defeating the Sorcerer King and his army may be nigh impossible to begin with. Background Raymond Zarg Lauransan was a former member of the Black Scripture who had served for 15 years as a hero, defending the Slane Theocracy. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After cleaning the sacred room and offering thanks to the Six Great Gods, the council sat together on the round table for a meeting organized by Raymond Zarg Lauransan. They began sharing the latest details about the war that Ainz Ooal Gown of the Sorcerer Kingdom participated in.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Abilities and Powers Raymond held the 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture, a position that speaks of his power in his prime. Relationships Ginedine Delan Guelfi Ginedine was the first to see that Raymond was hiding something, like what happened to Thousand Leagues Astrologer. He expected him to piece together everything eventually and provided the fate of the Black Scripture member. Trivia * Raymond was the first to assess the information concerning the Sorcerer King and was in turmoil. At the meeting he found himself not alone when they reviewed his findings. * While Raymond was a member of the Black Scripture which is aligned with the God of Death, he rose to the position as Cardinal of Earth. * Raymond makes his non-canonical appearance in Mass for the Dead, coming to E-Rantel with a deputy.Mass for the Dead Chapter Six: Request of the Golden Princess Quotes * (To Maximilian about 11th Seat's report): "I told you earlier, didn't I? This is just a description of what she claimed to have seen." * (To Berenice): "If everyone here still believes the word of "Thousand Leagues Astrologer", then it is." * (To the Cardinals concerning 11th Seat): "The Black Scripture knows of many monsters. While it is true she might not have the full picture of things, she -- Thousand Leagues Astrologer -- was in charge of providing intelligence support to her team. There is no way she could have been mistaken. In addition, we have verified sightings of Death Knights and Soul Eaters in the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom -- the former city of E-Rantel." * (To the Cardinals in regards to Ainz's army of undead): "It's impossible. I say this as a former 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture; anyone who expects us to face 500 of them must be an absolute madman. It would have been bad enough even if they were only present in equal numbers. No, if not for this, why would Thousand Leagues Astrologer have locked herself up in despair? However..." * (To Yvon regarding the full report from 11th Seat): "Not really. Your hearts are strong enough to sprout hair. I was simply afraid that if I opened with this, none of you would believe it." References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Commanders Category:Black Scripture Category:Six Cardinals Category:Slane Theocracy